


桃之灼灼 第四十四章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Summary: emm。。要开始挨打了
Kudos: 7





	桃之灼灼 第四十四章

顾若兮是直到傍晚才看到那个男人踏着夕阳的余晖进来的，正好那个时候正值晚膳，可顾若兮看到男人脸上那似笑非笑的表情，就忍不住一阵心虚，只是更多的却是高兴。  
毕竟这男人也好久没有来看她了。  
也不知道最近到底在忙些什么...  
她有时候睡到半夜迷迷糊糊的时候，在睡梦里还是可以感觉到这个男人的温度的。  
君墨扬走进来吩咐人多加两样菜，然后叫影枫去把书房的东西在饭后拿来，就走进小丫头的身边，摸摸那毛茸茸的发顶。  
看着那小人儿眼里掩藏不住的高兴和愉悦，还有着几分心虚和耍赖。  
也便干脆凑近那白皙圆润的耳垂，温热暧昧的气息喷撒在她耳后，顾若兮便敏感地一阵酥麻，激起了一个个娇羞的小疙瘩。  
这臭男人倒是清楚她的敏感点...  
“王妃这是想起来要挨打啦！”君墨扬嗓音沉缓温润，含着细细的宠溺和调戏，知道这小丫头怕羞，继续道，“所以兮儿可要吃饱点，待会才有力气挨打。”  
顾若兮听完这话，原先的娇羞全跑光了，磕磕巴巴的开口，带着几分故意讨饶的委屈和心酸，软软糯糯的开口“我最近可乖了，我知道我之前不喝药是该打。但是我又不是要逃罚。”  
说完就抱着男人精瘦的腰身，小脑袋拱进男人的颈脖间，便是一阵细声细气的撒娇，一会儿是投诉他这一阵子的忙碌，一会儿说自己最近都乖乖待着府里没有乱跑。  
君墨扬心都被这软声软气的哼哼唧唧给融化了，心软得一塌糊涂，“你待会乖乖认错，或许本王就考虑少罚点。”  
说完小丫头就一脸委屈的抬起头，眼角瞬间就泛着泪光，扁着嘴。  
君墨扬也只当看不见，“待会老实交代，要是敢耍心思，”接着大掌轻轻拍拍那隔着衣裙的小臀，严厉的继续道，“定当严惩不贷。”  
之后的一顿饭就在顾若兮沉重惨淡的心情中度过的，这一顿饭可以说是这些日子以后她吃得最多的一顿了。  
若是没有人盯着这小丫头吃饭，就这小丫头挑食的性格，一顿饭也吃不了一碗饭和几根菜，这也是她从小的坏习惯。  
从小到大因为这个坏习惯她也不知道挨了多少顿了  
可就是不长记性。  
在不情不愿中，顾大小姐吃完了一顿饭，就被勒令去面壁思过半个时辰。  
顾若兮觉得今天自己可委屈凄惨了，好不容易这男人有空来陪她吃饭，却被人揪着要秋后算账。  
罚站可累了，腿也好疼...呜呜呜...  
君墨扬也只是拿着书坐在窗边的椅子上，可心思完全集中不起来，眼角的余光总是不经意的瞥向那个站得歪歪斜斜的小人儿身上，整个人都恨不得靠在墙上了。说是罚站，可是那姿态却是完完全全没有端正的。  
瞧瞧这都站成什么样子了。  
好不容易熬过这半个时辰，也不见君墨扬过来抱抱她，正当顾若兮打算自己上前求抱抱的时候，就被男人一个严厉的目光给吓退了，顿时怂唧唧的站在原地不敢动弹。  
“把裤子脱了，在床边站好。”君大爷悠悠闲闲的发布命令，完全不去看小丫头那羞愤的小表情。  
顾若兮也深知胳膊拧不过大腿，只好扭扭捏捏的，揉着自己酸疼的腿，走到床边慢条斯理地脱裤子。  
那男人也倒好耐心地等她慢慢磨蹭，只是等她自己脱好了。  
一个天旋地转的，顾若兮就趴在了男人的腿上，白嫩圆滑的屁股就这么呈现在君墨扬的眼前，紧接着一只温热宽厚的大掌就这么轻悠悠的搭在那上面。  
低沉缓慢的嗓音就这么响起在上方，“开始说吧。”  
“墨扬哥哥，除了前段时间没有好好吃药，兮儿一直都很乖的。”顾若兮带着几分无辜乖巧的嗓音，深刻的表示自己这段时间都很听话，求轻罚。  
可回映她的却是一连串的巴掌。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“嗷嗷...”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“唔唔...我错了！”  
“你最近的膳食怎么回事？”不用下面人的汇报，君墨扬也深知这小丫头片子的坏习惯。  
挑食，不爱吃饭，就爱吃一些零嘴的，前段时间还贪凉了。  
之前一段时间天天盯着吩咐着，倒是收敛了不少，就是这段时间没有怎么看着就原形毕露了。想着这小丫头该会自觉一点的，可还是不能对她抱着太大的希望。  
“我...”  
“啪啪”  
“想好了再说！”话音刚落又“啪啪”的甩了两巴掌，打得那臀肉翻飞，红痕也随之浮现。  
“呜呜...”一段熟悉的火热的感觉再一次浮现在身后，顾若兮欲哭无泪，深刻意识到再不好好认错，今晚的屁股是真的不保了，“我最近没有好好吃饭。”  
“啪啪啪啪”  
“嗷嗷...”  
“继续，不要想着给本王耍赖。”君墨扬严厉的说。  
“唔唔，我前段时间...，”顾若兮也不确定男人到底都知道了些什么，不过想想还是老实一点的好，现在自己的屁股可是还在他的手下的，“嗯...贪凉了。”  
“不按时吃药，私自倒药，不按时用膳，挑食，贪凉。哪一样本王没有叮嘱过你？”君墨扬扬了扬眉，大掌按揉着那温热温热的小臀，冷漠无情的宣判了那胖屁股的刑罚，“吃食的问题，这次本王就饶你一次，就罚二十巴掌。但是剩下的错，手板二十，板子四十。”  
“你可认罚？”  
“呜呜呜...墨扬哥哥轻点...兮儿知错了...”顾若兮一听那刑罚，顿觉不好了，这一连番的责打怕是真的要开花了，这男人的手黑程度，她深恶痛绝。  
“认罚...求夫君疼疼兮儿...”


End file.
